Snakes in the Garden
Synopsis Mary Doesn't Know Who She Can Trust When Simon (Luke Roberts), an English envoy, tells Mary that the English are aware of her fragile engagement to Francis, Mary and Francis put on a show to protect their alliance. Meanwhile, when Queen Catherine learns that someone who knows about her plot to destroy Mary is still alive, she stops at nothing to make sure they are silenced for good. Plot Down in the castle dungeon Colin MacPhail is being tortured by a guard on a stretcher. The man breaks for dinner and leaves. Clarissa wakes the unconscious Colin up and helps him escape into the forest. It's early morning and Mary Stuart covers the sleeping Lola up with extra covers. Sara D'Piro announces the ladies Kenna,Aylee and Greer, only to have mary usher them out,instructing them to let Lola sleep. In the hallways,the girls discuss the previous events and question the honour of France. The king and Queen told Mary it was an English plot, yet Aylee reminds everyone that Colin told Lola that someone at court forced him to poison Mary's drink and later attack her in her chambers. Mary has to figure out who is against her marriage to Francis besides the English. In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are discussing their second son's future wife, A young French noble of his own age who's family are in possession of a large sum of money,and are beyond loyal are loyal. Mary and her Ladies-in-Waiting have already arrived. When Henry agrees about Prince Charles wife,Catherine tells him the young Lady Madeleine has her own giraffe, and if he's good, then once they are wed she will get him his own giraffe too. Prince Francis is ordered to go and show respect to the young Lady Madeleine,who will be traveling by ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggests she come along as well, as she too was once sent far away from home as a young child. Catherine tries to then convince Henry that maybe Madeleine should just meet them all here, since it's a several hour journey. Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea,sending them all on their way. Hours later Prince Francis, and Charles are talking quietly as Queen Mary sleeps against the window. Charles reads a books, and tells his brother she smells nice. Francis wakes her up,since they have arrived. Francis helps Mary out of the carriage but they are both stopped in their tracks at the sight of a large English war ship on their borders. Francis orders Mary and his little brother back to the carriage,as he believes this is an attack on Mary, he then order the archers to take aim. Sebastian rides up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They have sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead to court to explain the situation already. Once tensions die down,Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but the shy Charles stands back. Mary goes forward to introduce herself to the young girl and explain who she is. She then walks over with her to Charles who gives her a flower he found on the ground and,they both greet each other in a fare more proper manner. Later at court,Mary is surrounded by her Ladies-in-waiting,when she sees the dashing English envoy Simon Westbrook for herself. He slyly questions why she isn't already married to Francis, and that even two seven year olds have a date for their own wedding. Mary becomes frustrated with him and tries to leave. She is greeted by Francis who smooths out the situations between the three of them. When they are alone he tells Mary that Simon is only doing this to see her reactions, so she cannot react. Instead Francis offers his hand for a dance, to which Mary humbly accepts. Down at the dungeon Nostradamus informs Catherine that it is tradition a mark a red x on the door of the person who is to be executed. But it was changed, and a thief was executed in Collins place and Colin has now escaped. The next day Catherine and Henry inform Mary about the runaway Colin. Claiming that he was working with the English, and that is why she was attacked by him. She also informs the younger Queen not to worry, and the French soldiers will find him, wherever he hides. Mary then requested that, since Colin is her subject, he be brought to her once he has been found. After King Henry questions his wife's orders, inquiring as to why he was not informed until that morning. Reminding her he is King and day or night he wants to be informed. Once Colin is found he wants to know what he has to say too. Outside, at a picnic for new engaged couple, Mary and Francis converse pleasantly with each other, while watching a blindfolded Charles and Madeleine play a game. Catherine and Henry walk out both looking lovely, until Henry snubs Catherine in favour of another woman. Kenna asks who he’s talking to and Greer tell her whomever he likes. Mary points to Charles, saying he's not listening to Madeleine, but Francis insists Madeleine isn't speaking loud enough. Sure enough soon after, Madeleine stomps over to Charles and takes off his blindfold, annoyed he couldn't distinguish her voice from the others. Their conversation becomes heated when Mary relays the information about Colin, saying it was some one from Court in a high position. Francis becomes angry with her, suggesting that it might be one of his parents, more specifically his own mother. Sebations and Mary are talking, and Mary voices her confusion as to how Colin could possibly have escaped the dungeon, and he informs her how. He tells her they will encounter trouble finding him as he’s had a rather large head start, and the French fear the forest in any case. He promises to go look on her behalf. Later Mary tries to talk to Charles about why Madeleine was upset with him, but she sees him running away from a possible figure. Mary questions who he was talking to and Charles tells Mary about his friend Clarissa who lives in-between the castle walls and is annoyed he can't play with her now. Mary becomes interested in knowing more about Clarissa, but holds off on her curiosity. Mary heads back to her chambers early and is surprised to see a servant girl trying on her dress. She becomes startled as she has been caught in the Queen of Scotland's clothing. The woman panics as Mary asked her what she was doing, but before she could answer Megera cried out in pain. Crying that her skin was on fire as she falls to the ground, telling Mary to stay away. Marry ran for help, and when she returns, frantic, with Francis and guards she is shock to see the woman is nowhere in sight. Mary becomes a little hysteric, as she fears someone else has tried to kill her, and how wonders someone could carry a dead body out of her room undetected. Francis promises her they will figure this out. He orders the guards out and to find the missing servant look, to search the whole castle. Mary informs Francis of the secret passageway that's in her room. Possibly someone came into her room that way. Francis informs her most are dead ends and have been blocked off for years. Leaving the party, King Henry approaches Lady Kenna, asking if she will think about being with him. She tells him she must think about it, and he agrees and leaves. Francis tells his father that the English can’t try to attack Mary in the French Court, and he says there is no proof until a body is found. The conversation switches to when Francis will wed Mary and if they aren’t going to, to let Mary go. Henry says he will do as he pleases. In the Forest Sebastion, is out looking for Colin, dead or alive. Sebation feels blood dripping on his hand and sees it on the ground. He looks up to see Colin who has been hung by his feet with blood dripping down his face. Francis tells Mary that the English envoy has been questioned and come up clean. Francis then questions her about his brother, and Mary tells him he’s gone to look for Colin, Francis becomes worried when he realizes Bash has not yet returned. After he departs, Mary is approached by all of her ladies-in-waiting. They inform her that all their guards were posted outside their doors and saw nothing. No one saw a dead girl. That night when Mary is alone she goes back to the passage and asks if the person who has been helping her is named Clarissa, as she rolls some marble down the empty stone hallway. One marble is rolled back. Mary asks if she's in danger and if the English or the Queen wants her dead. Two marbles come back. Before Mary can ask anymore questions, Clarissa runs off, scared to answer more questions. Sebastian returns with Francis to help with Colin's Body, evening having fallen hours before. He orders Francis to cut the rope and help the now dead Colin down. They hear noises and both stop. Someone else is in the Forrest and is approaching them. Sebastian begins chanting something in heretic tongue and orders Francis to keep cutting as the make their escape. Back at the castle, Mary decides to confront Simon, and so she enters his chambers unannounced. There she is very shocked to see him in bed with the dead servant girl. She too looks startled and tries to hid her face. Simon, on the other hand, is very amused by all this. Mary becomes angry at him and accuses him of staging the servant girls death to terrorize her and that he is working with the English to keep scaring her so she won't try to take England. Simmon more or less agrees, He talking about his own Queen Mary and tells Mary to watch herself more carefully. Mary tells him he’s working with Queen Catherine, and Simmon tells her it would be a lot easier if he was. At court the sexually frustrated Henry watches Lady kenna as she flirts with men around her, as they observe Robert, The Viscount of Lorraine playing cards. Henry approaches Kenna and Robert immediately looks away. Henry wants to know why Kenna won't be with him, and she informs him, people like Robert are the people she needs to spend her time. Men that are available and she can marry. She can't be associated with him as his mistress or she will never marry anyone. Once Sebastian and Francis are both safely back in the castle Francis demands to know what he was doing, and accuses him of knowing heretic tricks to which Sebastian denies immediately. Francis tells him not to lie to him as they are brothers. Francis tells Mary that Colin is indeed dead, and she now has no proof against the English. Mary confides that she believes his mother is against her. Mary tells him she’s leaving to go back to Scotland, fearing for her life. Later that night, the Lady Kenna opens her door, having heard a knock. King Henry is there with Robert. He immediately asks Robert if he will take Lady Kenna as his bride to which the shocked Robert agrees. The King then sends him away. King Henry and Kenna get closer as he assures Kenna that being with him doesn't close doors, is in fact opens them. They share a passionate kiss. The next day Francis confronts his mother, warning her not to tamper with Mary's life anymore. Promising that him being with Mary doesn't mean she will loose him, and then walks off. As Catherine gets ready for bed to pulls her covers back and is startled to see a giant red X on her sheets. Elsewhere Nostradamus is cleaning off a red X that was put on the wrong door in the dungeon. He is shown lecturing Clarissa on her overstepping her boundaries, knowing it was her that let Colin escape. He tells her to back off, as Mary and others think she is an avenging Angel when she is actually a demon. Mary is standing outside overlooking the water when Francis approaches her. He apologies for his earlier actions. Mary tells him that she is positive his mother is harassing her, and Francis promises he believes her and that they will deal with Queen Catherine and the English together. He takes her hand and they both smile. Quotes Queen Catherine: You know that Bash isn't really your brother. Just your father's son. Sebastian: Dark and dangerous times, Your Grace. But your presence brings light. Queen Mary: My mother will understand because I can't bring home any armies and I can't wed any Kings if I'm dead. King Henry: Where do you think she's going to go, back to Scotland? Her mother doesn't want her back, not without a King for a husband. She's here doing her job, and her job is waiting for me to decide when you should marry her. She is not going anywhere. Prince Francis: She's not just an alliance; She's a girl, under your care! King Henry: I'm intrigued by how much you care for a girl you claim you don't want to marry. King Henry: Will you take Lady Kenna as your bride? No questions asked. Because it is a union blessed by your King. Prince Francis: I hope to be a good King someday, which is why I will never put anything, any love, ahead of the love for my country. King Henry: As King, I've learned when to be very clear about when to state my terms. Queen Mary: I just want to be sure that Colin is returned alive. And your parents said he would be. Prince Francis: Then he will be. Or they'll make every effort. Queen Mary: Can you be sure of that? Prince Francis: You have the word of the King and Queen of France. Queen Mary: I had their word that we would be married. I'm not sure words mean anything here. Nostradamus: I see you’re doing art now. Notes * The episode name refers to; the snake in the garden of Eden that lured Eve with the promise of forbidden knowledge, despite God's warning. * This episode marks Simon Westbrook's first appearance. * First official mention of Queen Mary Tudor and her younger sister Elizabeth Tudor of England.Kingdom of England. Death TollDeath Count. Kill Count. * Colin MacPhail Trivia * Vanessa Carter was nominated for The Joey Award for her role as Lady Madeleine. Music "Scotland" and "Flowers in Your Hair" by The Lumineers "Give up the Ghost with Johnny McDaid" by Rosi Golan "Wistful Thinking" by A. Void & David Young "Final Days" by Matt Wilcox "Navigate" by Band of Skulls Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Luke Roberts | Simon Westbrook | |- | Ashley Charles | colspan="2" | Colin MacPhail |- | Peter Dacunha | Prince Charles | |- | Vanessa Carter | Lady Madeleine | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Eric Frank | Robert, Viscount of Lorraine | |- | Rayisa Kondracki | Megera Da' Beth | |- | Katy Grabstas | Sara D'Piro | |- | unknown | Clarissa | |- Related Pages Pages relating to Pilot are the following: • Fashion • Kingdom of England • Lola and Colin • Mary Stuart's Fashion Style • Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style • Mary and Catherine • Mary and Sebastian • Clarissa and Mary Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1